Cookie Eater
by MissyMadness
Summary: Maka's attempt to make cookies for Lord Death on top of pleasing her boyfriend Soul and her fellow students and staff at DWMA proves to be much harder than she had planned. Tsubaki can't seem to make a move on Black Star and Marie and Stein have a surprise of their own. Cookies may just be the only thing keeping this madness undercontrol. Christmas Special Soul Eater Style!


"Soul! Do you mind but I think everyone else would like some cookies!" Maka scolded harshly snatching the cookies from his grip

"These are CHRISTMAS cookies they're for everyone." Soul stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"Yaa-hooo cookies!" Black Star exclaimed. Maka held up her fist "For the last time, these are for lord death if we eat them all then there will be none for him." Tsubaki giggled "Yeah, Maka's right."

"Aww Maka you decorated all so symmetrical." Kid complimented dressed in a Christmas sweater followed by Liz and Patty with reindeer antlers which was quite ironic with Kid's Santa hat.

"Oh Maka I hope you don't mind but you see uh Spirit begged us to come long." Maka sighed "Let him in." Spirit barged in "I brought mistletoe!

"Of course he did Soul." thought then he quickly lighten up I guess kissing Maka may just be his only option. He smirked a bit "What's up Spirit my man." He greeted a bit too enthusiastically. Spirit growled "You think because you're dating my daughter you can just make it up with a-" Soul lodged a cookie in Spirit's mouth. Walking away nonchalantly.

The party continued on Marie and Stein arriving with Chrona. And Sid and the rest of the gang all except Lord Death that is. Many tried to eat the cookies with no avail and everyone got to drinking spiked egg nog and singing carols well Excalibur was at least.

"Want to dance Maka?" Soul offered she turned and smiled lightly "I'd love to but I have to cook some more snacks." She darkened "Black Star keeps eating." Soul sighed. Maka smiled lightly "You know what would really help, if you played some carols on the piano." Soul looked over at the piano over his shoulder "Yeah alright but I want to dance with you before the night is over." Maka smiled "Of course." Soul went to give her a kiss but she was already on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Black Star." Tsubaki asked a bit timidly. "Yeah what is it Tsubaki?" She looked away from him a bit "Do you want to dance with me uh maybe, possibly." Black Star thought a bit "Yeah sure Tsubaki whatever you say." They walked to the dance floor and stood face to face (Black Star grew a bit over time so he was like two inches shorter.) He held her lower back and began to sway a bit. Tsubaki smiled lightly "You're a great dancer Black Star." Black Star smirked "Naturally I'm Black Star." Tsubaki smiled "Of course, silly me."

"White Christmas" was what Soul was playing and not only was Tsubaki and Black Star dancing but so was Stein and Marie and Patty and Chrona (Chrona nervous dancing with a girl) Liz and Death the kid and many others from DWMA. Soul watched them and turned his head to Maka who was busy in the kitchen 'poor thing she hasn't relaxed not once this entire time, and her sad excuse for a father is no help' He looked back at the crowd again.

"Are we going to tell them or not Stein?" Marie asked more like whined. Stein sighed "Our engagement shouldn't be that in of a surprise Marie I am sure everyone was expecting it." 'All I want for Christmas played this time Soul playing it for everyone in the room for him, Tsubaki and Marie. Stein smiled "My dear Marie don't worry we'll tell them okay?" Marie smiled "I love you." Before Stein could respond Spirit came in "You sly dog." Stein scowled "She's my fiancée Spirit I'm not flirting aimlessly." Spirit smiled "May I dance with the bride to be?" Stein smiled and frowned soon after "Hell no." Tsubaki could see Black star seemed to be bored but how could she make her move when she was too nervous plus she bet Black Star would be revolted if she did. They decided to stop dancing and Tsubaki decided to help Maka in the kitchen instead. The night was nearing its end without a sign of Lord Death or the engagement announced, not to mention Tsubaki's big kiss, or a dance with between Maka and Soul. Apparently Tsubaki had unwillingly eaten Lord Death's cookies and Maka had to bake more.

The sound of two glasses clinking together from the other end of the room caught everyone's attention. Stein smiled at Marie and spoke "Hello students and staff of the DWMA I'd like to wish you all a merry Christmas and I have an announcement to make, Marie and I are getting engaged."

The room instantly sounded with cheers, Congrats, gasps even. The couple kissed under the mistake toe and Stein made plenty toasted with his pals from the school. And Marie was surrounded by girls gawking at the ring that was invented for her. Maka sighed "Where is lord death it's getting late." Tsubaki sighed "I have no idea." Maka could tell there was something wrong with Tsubaki, what she wasn't quite sure but she had no time to worry she had to dance with her boyfriend like she promised but she had to guard the cookies so no one eats them. She looked at him from afar he played and played Blair trying to seduce him by sitting on the piano circling her finger. Maka scowled "Damn cat."

"Meister Maka is there something wrong." Maka turned "Lord Death?!" He threw her a peace sign "Sorry for taking so long I got caught up with some work." Maka turned and handed him some cookies he backed away "I'm sorry Maka but you see I don't like cookies." Maka nearly fell over. She rushed past him and over to Soul "Let's dance!" He turned it sounded more like a demand than a request but whatever he got to dance with his girl, finally.

"About time." She chuckled "Yeah I'm sorry." The Charlie brown song played over the radio and everyone began to engage in even more dancing some drunk even. Maka giggled at how fast they swayed Soul dipping her even.

Spirit growling from the edge of the room. Stein came behind him "Aww Spirit let them have their fun they have earned this plus they're in love can't you see, it's Christmas after all." He turned "I thought I'd never see the day you would be into this sort of thing and here you are engaged I congratulate you Stein." He smiled "thank you Spirit she is a remarkable woman." Spirit smiled evil "Yes Marie is quite sexy you lucky dog." Stein hit him in the back of his head "Not her I meant your daughter you pig!" He rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, right."

They danced their hearts away across the dance floor. Maka giggling Soul's name when he did something off beat or funny like nuzzling his nose to his. "Did you drink any off that egg nog?" Soul chuckled "Maybeeee." He smiled. Baby Cold Outside played next. "Maka listen." She shook her head "This is our song?" Soul "It will be." Maka sang softly laughing at all the lyrics she messed up Soul would shake his head holding her closer. He'd liked saying the lines that involved his beautiful she looked. Soul looked up toward the end of the song and winked at her. "What?" He leaned in closer to her capturing her lips at the lyrics 'alright you win'

All the students Blair included cheering. Tsubaki smiled softly "She's so lucky." "Who is?" Tsubaki startled jumped as soon as she saw Black Star right next to her "Oh Black Star." He cocked his head. "What is it?" She asked nervously scared of the answer. "You got some cookie on your face." Tsubaki gasped and blushed "Oh clumsy me." Black Star scoffed "Don't worry I got it." Tsubaki grabbed a napkin and handed it to him cause he had some on his lips too. He dropped it and leaned up kissing her instead licking her lips smiling afterward. "You taste good Tsubaki." She was so shocked she was unsure how to react but did the only thing she could she kissed him again.

Apparently Christmas Cookies make all the more better.

_**I'd like to apologize if it was rushed or short but I promise you I can do MUCH better than this but for now MissyBlackStar out *****_


End file.
